Travis 2017 and IsmaelandLuigi21 Naked
by Darfur Maxx
Summary: Title says it all. A gay man is there. Read and review.
1. New roommates

**Travis 2017 and IsmaelandLuigi21 Naked**  
 _by Dravis Micxx 2017_

* * *

Chapter One: New roommates

Arthur and them were sleeping at home; and by them, I mean his father and his two brand new roommates Travis 2017 and IsmaelandLuigi21, of course. They were allowed to move inside Arthur's bedroom due to David having met them at the Lawson Bathhouse the night before. Their fateful, vigorous, three-way penis sucking encounter, by the way, was completely, totally not sexual of course; in matter of fact, they were naked. And by were, I mean still are. None of the men had bothered to cover themselves up, since they were men, and had no shame around each other's naked bodies, and they like seeing each other's penises, testicles-filled scrotums, and even their bare feet and all ten of their toes.

Not sexual, of course.

They love seeing all these body parts on a daily basis, to the point of obsession. They were all utterly enamored with these things, and have unanimously decided that they had no choice but to start living under the same roof immediately, just so they could keep looking at each other's bodies. David couldn't care in the slightest about what his family would think of two strange naked men from the local bathhouse deciding to live with them all of a sudden. Jane was just a beard for the aardvark man; her all natural EE cups and her successful, secret camgirl double life worked wonders in distracting heterosexual male fuckboys who would otherwise surely attempt to charm free cake and political support for Donald Trump out of him, using their dastardly, homophobic, yet homoerotic fuckboy tricks.

As for Arthur, he firmly believes that his son needed more positive male role models to counteract the ever-reaching Gay Agenda™, and judging purely by his own enjoyment of the two men, that Arthur would benefit, and hopefully become even more diligent in bathing everyday than he already was, under his and Jane's constant supervision. He was practically all grown up at this point, David figured: he's eight years old and he sees his daddy's dick and his mommy's, D.W.'s, and Kate's pussies on a daily basis, much less every Sunday at church. It was about time the boy had some variety in his life. If this logic works for the hordes of interchangeable female main characters from the _Pokémon_ anime, then it works for Arthur Read.

"Arthur wake up I want you to meet my new friends," said David, "I met them both at the Lawson Bathhouse but they're not gay of course since that is homosexual in matter of fact."

"Hello Arthur my name is Travis and I am a male that is thirty-five years old and I am a Baptist of course," said Travis, "by the way you have nice looking feet."

"Good morning Arthur," said Luigi, "me and Travis are different people by the way."

"I am glad you have met my new friends," said David, "it's bath time for you now of course."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "by the way, I love having a penis, two testicles, and a scrotum."

Arthur was used to taking a bath first thing every morning as well as every night before bed. Especially with his mom and dad always watching him. He was already naked, as he always was when there was no legal reason for him or his family to have him wear clothes in order to cover up his penis, scrotum, nipples, belly button, butt, and most importantly, his feet and all ten of his toes. He went to the bathroom and started filling the bathtub up with water. Unsurprisingly, his father followed, as well as the bald thirty-five year old weirdy beardy baby, and the sad, perverted twenty-something baby-voiced man. He was already reaching for the rubber duck that he likes to play with so that he doesn't play with himself in the bathtub, or so his parents told him. They usually left him alone when he does.

Usually.

"I take good care of my feet, toes, and genitals very well," said Arthur, "and I walk barefoot quite a bit as often as I can."

"I am glad I am circumcised so no foreskin to retract," said Travis, "Libby is a lucky girl to have me as her boyfriend of course."

"This is a good bath, boys," said Luigi, "let's hope that Arthur will not masturbate in the bath and get erect."

"Travis has the smallest penis here for I can tell," said Arthur, "followed by Luigi and then my dad as I can tell for we are all naked of course."

"Yes of course," said David, "by the way, Travis applies baby oil and lotion on his front and genitals every night so it is nice and smooth as a girl or woman's front, in fact I helped him last night."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter of this Travis 2017 and IsmaelandLuigi21 inspired story here. See what happens next chapter of this robot bathing foot porn story here. Not sexual.


	2. Arthur a bully?

**Travis 2017 and IsmaelandLuigi21 Naked**  
 _by Dravis Micxx 2018_

* * *

Chapter Two: Arthur a bully?

We see Arthur and them in the bathtub, taking a bath together. Arthur was used to bathing with others, but this was the first time that he ever bathed with people other than his family members. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he knew it would involve his new friends, and that he wouldn't like it. Nothing truly came to mind as to why he couldn't see it coming, even though he deals with what is going to happen literally every single day of his life. He absent-mindedly washed his body while talking about himself and the various parts of his body as he was raised to do since the day he was born (and yes, fateful reader, it involved many passing mentions of both genitals and feet.) He personally did not feel any sort of emotion or satisfaction whenever he did this, but his parents encouraged him to do it, and rewarded him in melted vanilla ice cream without sugar from the Sugar Bowl when he obeys. It had to be melted in room temperature of course, or otherwise the brain freeze that he could get from eating it too fast will freeze the parts of his brain that tells him to not be gay, and therefore touch a male's genitals and permanently turn gay in matter of fact. His father told him this, and he is an adult, so he is obviously right. No adult would ever lie about the causes of the dreaded disease known as homosexuality, after all.

Then suddenly, the unthinkable occurs.

Somebody farts in the bathtub.

And it smells like _ass_.

"Arthur fart in the bathtub I can tell that of course," said Travis, "I smell the fart coming off of him now."

"Arthur farted in the bath," said Luigi, "we need to wash your body parts now including your penis and scrotum."

"I did not fart in the bathtub one of you guys had done it," said Arthur, "I am glad to be playing with them bath toys and not my penis of course."

"Washing body parts including the penis and scrotum stops farts," said David, "and it prevents homosexuality, which will fill you with sin, and God won't like you for he is against sodomites, which is the true name of homosexuals, so we must wash your penis now of course."

"I won't let you touch me I was racing bath toys and I don't want you to touch it," said Arthur, "my body that is in fact."

Arthur continued playing with his bath toys as the three men loomed over him, while basking in Travis' flatulence. They all believed this to be a valid reason to wash Arthur's body without his permission. David wished that he was able to come up with this ingenious excuse, himself. Luigi was of the "do-it-yourself" mind-set, which he applied to every day; from his depressing daily life, to writing his romance novels. His steamy, award-winning collection of erotic, sensational adventure stories; full of women and girls from various deodorant commercials, as well as from obscure music videos and copyrighted cartoon shows, putting on deodorant while taking off all their clothes, while washing all of their friends and family's clothes, as well as all the dogs and little kids and occasionally each other, especially their genitals and butts; removing the pubes and hair of said dogs and kids via laser hair removal as punishment, making them all wear diapers and stay inside of their homes while they go out afterwards, for weeks on end, before coming back and changing their diaper, and watching faceless men complain about the snow and cutting off little boys' penises before calling the police on them. He followed this style of writing to the point of ignoring most writing conventions, correct spelling and grammar, logic, and even basic social interaction between human beings.

Travis is a different beast, altogether. He just goes for it, ready or not.

"I love this bath here of course," said David, "Travis I give you permission to touch Arthur's penis and scrotum."

"That is good," said Luigi, "you have my permission to touch my penis of course."

"We look good naked," said Travis, "maybe because our genitals makes them complete."

"I and Arthur here will get circumcised after our bath," said David, "we will be going to the hospital to get it done."

"I don't want to be circumcised of course or touched at all so stop touching me," said Arthur, "I told you _not to_ _ **touch it!**_ "

Arthur has had it with these strange older men. He grit his teeth and threw a punch at the downstairs beard that Travis would call his nice and hairy scrotum with an untold amount of passion. He quickly reared his fist back and hit his Baptized testicles again and again, and lashed out similarly at Luigi's junk, crushing them to the point where they both toppled out of the bathtub and onto the floor, squealing in pain and no longer trying to play with Arthur's penis like how Arthur plays with his bath toys. David cowered inside of the bath water, crying for his boyfriends' gonads. He cursed Arthur's name, but in a fit of rage, Arthur threw his toy boat at his right eye, splitting it apart and causing it to spray blood all in the bathtub. He screamed in shock and in pain and covered his bleeding eye with both of his hands. Arthur got out afterwards and decided that he wouldn't be here ever again if he could help it. His dad has gone too far in trying to force people like Travis and Luigi into his life. He knew things wouldn't be good for him if he stayed, so he opened the nearby window and climbed out, naked as the day he was born, of course.

Jane spent the rest of her morning cardio work-out routine stopping the bleeding of her husband's eye, making ice packs for his ball busted boyfriends, and taking David to the hospital. See what happens next chapter of this robot bathing foot porn story here. Not sexual.


End file.
